


Grounded with Your Head in the Clouds

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Airports, Albino Dave Strider, Cheesy, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Online Friendship, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John just booked a two way flight from Houston to New York. He's going to be visiting his online friend, Dave Strider. John's a bit nervous about meeting Dave in real life for the first time, his nerves are calmed when he's completely jet lagged from his flight and too over-tired to worry about anything other then finding his missing luggage.





	1. Chapter 1

John Egbert just got off of an exhaustively long flight. At least he's so tired that he can't even think about his aching nerves. His heart's been pounding for days, he's finally going to meet his best friend in person! John desperately wants to make a good first impression. Once they meet in their hotel, John's probably going to give Dave a big hug, make some small talk and then take a long, well-earned, nap.

John was more then over-tired.  His flight was delayed for an extra hour before take off before he got on the plan. On top of that, he couldn't catch any sleep the whole flight, the ringing in his ear and the uncomfortable chairs kept him up the entire time he was up in the air.  Once John's flight landed and he was back on solid ground, he strolled out with his backpack over one of his arms and began looking around for the rest of his stuff.

John walked up to the silver baggage carousel that was snaking around a small section of the airport.

It's been several long minutes now of waiting and luggage spotting. Another young man just walked up to John and started making conversation, "how long you've been standing here for?"

John sighed, "forty-five minutes." 

The man sighed. "Think they lost out luggage."

John groaned. "Great."

The man standing next to John offered to walk with him to the help desk, they could both complain together.

They start making conversation about how shitty their flight was.  John was talking to the stranger about how he was allergic to the nuts on the flight so he couldn't even have a snack, all he ate was the mushed up meat they had on board. Complaining about airline food, scrapping the bottom of the barrel of both comedy and conversation. John was to exhausted to care. Even with John's lackluster conversation skills, The other man skill seemed interested in making conversation. He asked why John was flying and asked John directly why he was in town.

"Visiting a friend." John was slouching as they continued to walk across the airport. 

"Oh? Cool." The other man nodded as he walked ahead.

"Yeah." John continues, "I'm visiting  an online friend actually, it’s his birthday soon..."

"Oh... yeah? How long did you know him for?"

"Years... and God I’m so nervous to meet him in person. The plane flight and losing my luggage didn’t help."

"I’m sure you’ll be fine." The man walking next to John reassured him.

"The thing is... ugh. Never mind." John had second thoughts about discussing this with anyone, let alone a complete stranger. "I’m sure you don’t need me venting to you right now."

"No. No. I’m actually interested now."

"Really?" John looked the stranger right in the shades as he asked, "why is that?" 

"Cause your story sounds like the start of a romance novel." The man joked.

"God..." John turned away. "I hope so."

"I- you hope so?" The other man seemed invested in hearing the rest of the story, "so you..._ like him?"_

"I... Ugh..." John had to take a moment to wipe his nose on his sleeve, the stuffy air in the airport was started to do a number on his sinuses. "I’ve been fighting myself on this for years. But... yeah... I was actually planning on telling him that I..."  John sighed. _"I fell for him."_

"Is that why you flew out here?" The other man seemed more stunned than impressed, but he was pretty fucking impressed, "-to tell him that you are... in love with him?"

"AURGH! If I told him that I’m in love with him he’d think I’m coming off _waaay_ too strong."

John flung up his arms. The two of them kept walking across from rows of people rushing to their flights.

"I mean." John scoffed at his own words. "I’ve never even seen his photo before!" 

"Yeah?" The man turned to ask John, smiling due to the fact he was impressed he could fall in love with someone he didn't even know the face of.

The two of them stepped in line together as John lifted up his hand like he was ready to argue with him.

"Yeah!" John started going off, "I mean- I have no idea what he looks like or even if he’s_ actually_ like! But- it's like- like, we message each other everyday! -and talk for hours!- and it feels sometimes... like he’s really_ with me."_

The other man smiled kindly at John as they walked forward in line, "I think you have a good chance of him loving you back then."

"I don’t know if I could tell him all that though..." John shook his head.

"Ever?"

John sighed. "I felt like running when I boarded my flight. I’m probably just going to wait for the last day I’m here, walk with him over to my flight and just... kiss his cheek then leave." John muttered under his breath, "-probably take off running-" 

John continued, "then just tell him my confession online, and not in person because it’s... it’s probably easier that way."

"You’re going to confess anyway, why not do it when you see him?"

"Yeah, No." John looked at the stranger like he was an idiot. "If he rejects me... things will be too awkward... and I actually want him to at least_ like me."_

"Hmmm." The stranger to John hummed. "I don’t think you have to worry about that. If the two of you have been friends for years, then you’re definitely fine.”

“With my plan I am!" John lifted up one of his arms, he adjusted his carry-on backpack with the other. "I'm so tired right now, I just want to crawl into bed and take a nap after I see him... just hope I don’t blurt out** 'I love you!'** If he hugs me!” John started rubbing his forehead with his palm, dreading the thought.

“Ha." The other man bounced up his duffel bag with his arm as he asked, "would that be so bad?"

"YES!" This guy was really starting to piss John off. "You don't even know what he's like, he's like... skittish about stuff like this- If I bring up anything even remotely close to _joking_ if he'd enjoy dating me, he'd just start ranting and battering on-and-on about his ideas about himself and then I'd have to calm him down and tell him that it was 'just a joke.'" John let out a breathy groan. "Just like every time."

The man stared ahead as he walked forward in line. "He’s probably so blind that he doesn’t even notice you like him at all.”

John started trying to grab his attention again, “that’s the thing! If he didn’t notice I am so deeply, madly in love with him -and I mean like marriage and get fat and old and die together kind of love- If he didn’t pick up on it, he must not have been looking for it...”

“I don't know if tha-"

“Next!" The woman at the airport counter started calling for the "next in line, please!”

John walked up with the other man to the help desk, the stranger started explaining to the employee,

“we were both on the same flight and lost our luggage.”

The woman started typing on the computer in front of her, “what’s your name, sir?”

“Dave Strider.”

“I- I...” John started stammering, unsure of how to respond.

Dave pointed behind himself at John, “his name is John Egbert.”

The woman looked at the two of them and nodded. “We'll get you both sorted out.”

John grabbed a tourist brochure off of the counter and used it to smack the back of Dave's head.

It was so light that Dave couldn't feel anything, still he bent his knees down and started swiping at John's hand, laughing like the two of them were playing a game.

John pointed at Dave with the flyer, “I should have known it was you!" 

John rolled of the flyer and then smacked Dave hard on the arm as he calls him an "asshole!"

Dave wears a large, cheerful grin as he swipes at John's wadded up paper.

John doesn't stop hitting him. “That’s a dick thing to do to someone!”

“Sorry!” Dave kept laughing.

“Ugh." John stopped smacking Dave. He crossed his arms and then lifted up a thumb to point at the woman at the help desk, "you take care of everything."

John muttered under his breath. "I’m too pissed at you right now for this shit.”

“Okay, babe.” Dave nodded.

John lifted up his arms and groaned.

Dave leaned into John and started whispering into his ear with a cusped hand,  “since you said all that, I think it’s only fair for me to admit that I love you just the same, dates. Living together. marriage-"

John whispered back something that felt more like a scream, "we only just met and your talking about that!”

Dave laughed as he whispered, "John we’ve known each other for years!"

John yelled a frustrated whisper at his new lover, "just get me back my suitcase!!!"

* * *

The two of them got vouchers for their luggage. They were informed that their bags will be shipped back to them. After, Dave agreed to share a ride back to his place with his new boyfriend.

As they waited for their ride outside by the curve, Dave felt the need to jokingly ask, "are you disappointed?"

"Dave..." John narrowed his eyes and adjusted his glasses as he looked at him, "Jesus... you’re... taller in real life then you were in my head..."

"You’re about the height I thought." Dave smirked as he replied.

"Okay." John sucked on the roof of his mouth and raised his brows. "Rude."

Dave belted out a laugh. 

John made a sour face as he avoided looking at Dave in any capacity. 

Dave simmered himself down from his laughing, but still continuously let out little chuckles for a straight minute of silence between them. Dave glanced over... well more down then over... at his new lover. He felt a slight twinge of pain in his heart, like all he ever wanted was to hold John. Even if it was just as a friend, now that they are lovers he isn't sure that move would be the right one to make. 

Dave just keeps smiling down at John. Admiring how John has glowing tan skin and radiantly crisp blue eyes, like small tidal pools. 

Dave took a light, and long, breath through his nose.  He'd never imagine that John would honestly be so handsome. 

Dave knew for years that he wanted to be with John, he was to charming and compassionate to not fall in love with. John always loved helping others with their problems, John would always burden himself with everyone else's strife. He probably caused John a lot of pain with how often Dave would talk down about himself, John probably wanted nothing more than to tell Dave that he was loved more then he even knew. 

Dave continued to watch John in silence, tracing his covered eyes along John's blue jacket, Dave leaned a bit back to see if he could get a peak at his-_shit_... he was fucking thick back there. He's fucking perfect. 

John was perfect in everyday to Dave. Even John's flaws are perfect, like the way John has the worst taste in movies. It's so endearing and cute coming from him, and John was already the cutest person Dave ever knew or even heard off! 

Dave chuckled to himself again, trying to keep it in as a soft hum, he ended up laughing gently out loud by mistake. John instantly grabbed onto Dave's red jacket. Pulling him down into a kiss, John didn't let Dave go until he was satisfied- and he still wasn't satisfied. 

Dave wasn't making this easy on him! His constant handsome chuckling and his damned good looks. He made John waste his first kiss on something as 'romantic' as waiting for an uber?! '_Fucking stupid!' _But John had to do it, Dave was just to charming in person with his deep voice, a slight twinge of a southern accent, not enough that someone would recognized it unless they knew that he was from Houston. Dave's snowy white hair, reflecting the red lights off all the cabs in the street curb. The light freckles dancing around his face and probably under his shades. The thin, tall figure he has, he's probably wonderful to wrap John's arms around in bed- oh God. John was just thinking about affectionately cuddling Dave- now that he got the idea of being in bed with Dave he isn't sure what to do with himself. He quickly pulls away from his kiss with Dave and started turning his face away from his boyfriend in embarrassment. "S-sorry."

"Don't apologize," Dave chuckled again. "This whole time I was thinking about hugging you- but that, that was better." 

John rolled his eyes, still facing away from Dave. "Whatever. Think our ride is here." John pointed out a guy hanging out of a car, waving at the two of them.

John and Dave both got into their uber. Dave suddenly yawned, he lifted up his arms and wrapped one around John's shoulder. John rolled his eyes and then rested his head on Dave's shoulder.

John shut his eyes, taking in a small hint of Dave's scent as he rested on his lover.

John suddenly realized. 

They both agreed to save money that they both got a room with one bed.

"Oh no."

"What was that?" Dave asked John what he just muttered under his breath.

"Hmm? I said, love you."

Dave felt like his heart was just striked with several of cupids arrows. 

Dave nodded, he knew when he bored his flight that today was going to be a good day.

Dave had too many things go wrong at once. Dave just got all his bad luck out of the way before he met John.

After all that trouble, he knew he'd get lucky.

Didn't know he'd be golden for the rest of his life. But here he is. 


	2. Chapter 2

Once they got to their shared hotel room John dropped his stuff right on the bed, dragged out his pajamas and took off to use the bathroom without a word. Once he came out, in less than a minute, John head into bed. Dave watched the entire thing, memorized by the spectacle of watching John, the guy he'd been in love with for years, get dressed and hit the mattress in no time at all. 

Dave shrugged he guessed that he could use some rest too before they go sight seeing. God, that's going to be like their first date too. Dave was going to confess his love on the top of a skyscraper at night when the streets would be filled with neon lights... but finding out that John wanted to marry him was infinitely better then being stressed for a full fucking day. 

Dave dragged out his stuff and got changed into sweatpants and the tightest fitting tee he had. Dave thought that once they woke up, John might swoon over how good Dave looks in pajamas, they are going to be spending the rest of their lives in the sleeping same bed after all. They both know it.

Dave walked out, fully expecting John to be asleep. John opened his eyes, he squinted, trying hard to get a glance of Dave with out his large square glasses on. John smiled, accepting that Dave is just going to be a handsome blur.

"Let me move my bag for you, sweetheart." After he said that, John kicked his backpack off the bed and down the floor. John snuggled up in bed, scooting a bit closer to the middle. 

Dave laughed and crawled into bed with his lover. Trying hard to keep an appropriate distance, but John wasn't having that. John grabbed onto Dave, holding him close and taking a sniff of his shirt. Dave responded by smelling John's hair. 

John thought to himself about how peaceful this whole ordeal was, how easy it was to confess and how easier now it will be to just do the things he always wanted to do.

Dave thought to himself _'Fuck. Yes.'_

John keeps holding onto Dave as the two of them try to drift sleep. 

Dave holds onto him too, accidentally grabbing more then he meant to.

Dave placed his hand on John's waist, no- that's not right. That's way to romantic for now. 

Dave moves his hand down instead.

Dave's hand just traced from John's waist down to John's hip.

Dave's eyes widened. John opened up his shut eyes, blinking slowly at Dave, looking down at Dave's hand and then back up to Dave's irises. John's lids lower, he gives Dave a small smile. John lifts up his knee and starts rubbing Dave's crotch. Easily one up-ing him. 

John bit the bottom of his own lip, inviting Dave to make another move.

Dave's hands started shaking, they were already clammy but now Dave's a complete mess. If he opened up his mouth to speak he'd only end up stammering now. 

John's eyes slowly blinked. Patiently waiting on Dave to do something else.

Dave moved his hand down from John's hip to his thigh.

John pants at the feeling of Dave feeling him up. John quickly moves his head forward and bites down on Dave's bottom lip, pulling it and nibbling Dave's lips in between his teeth. Dave opened up his mouth to gasp, John took that as an invitation to stick his tongue inside Dave's gaping mouth. Dave starts humming, John starts moaning. John presses up against Dave, so fiercely that Dave rolls over and John decides to crawl on top of him. John won't allow for Dave to be even a centimeter apart from John's body, he needs his touch. Dave grasps onto John's hips, John grabs one of Dave's hands and moves it over to his ass, John wants Dave to feel him up. 

John pulls away from their kiss and breaths into his mouth, "I fucking want you so bad, Dave."

"I- I- It- Yea- ha- hee-" Dave kept stuttering. He paused and took a moment to swallow down some spit and clear his throat. "I -I do- do too."

John started slowly straddling Dave's crotch with his own, dry humping him between John's pajama bottoms and Dave's sweatpants.

John pulled his head back and closed his eyes. John whispered, "fuck."

Dave kept holding onto John's ass, just like John wanted- Dave was pretty sure that _he_ wanted that even more. 

"Joh-John... you are-" Dave swallowed down more spit down his throat. "you are so fucking hot."

"You like my body." John kept moving his hips against Dave's rock hard erection.

John bite down on his own bottom lip and continued to smile. John took a light breath and mischievously let Dave know, "you can have me anyway you like." 

Dave felt a surge of lust move through his cock, from the base to the tip. There was one thing he wanted from John more then anything. If John was giving him the green light, that was it.

Dave grabbed onto John's waist and rolled him over, flipping John onto his back.

John gasped as he turned and then giggled when his back hit the mattress. 

Dave instantly sunk down into the sheets, sinking his head down to John's hips and kissing the skin right above John's cock. Dave grabbed onto John's pajama bottoms and pulled them down, bouncing John's erection against his chin. Dave moved down and started licking John's tip. John gasped at the feeling. 

Dave kept teasing John, adjusting with every breath that John took.

Dave took the time to find out exactly where was the best places to pleasure John. Dave moved his tongue underneath John's head and slowly started to slide some of John's length into his mouth. 

Dave continues to work his tongue around John's head as he slowly- John's entire load shoots into Dave's mouth.

Dave suddenly adjusts, quickly fitting more of John's cock into his mouth. 

Dave slightly gags when he feels John's cock hit the back of his throat. Dave doesn't care- he wants John's fucking white hot load more than anything, he takes the entire thing into his mouth. Trying his best to gulp his load down, he wants nothing more than to pleasure John, to impress him, to let John know just how much Dave wants him. 

John keeps panting, moaning at the feeling of Dave still sucking him off until he's limp.

John went completely soft, Dave slowly let John's cock fall from between his lips.

Dave lifted up his head from the sheets to look at his spent lover.

John's breath is just as shaky and as hot as his body as he moans, "co-come here."

John waves Dave over, gesturing for the white-haired man to come closer to him.

Dave crawled back up from under the sheets. Blinking slowly and curiously tilting his head slightly to see what John wants.

John grabs onto Dave's hips, he started pulling on Dave's body to make him come closer.

Dave started sitting on John's waist. John smiled at that. Then, he opened his mouth.

John kept panting, leaving his mouth wide open as he grabbed onto Dave's cock.

John started working Dave off with both of his hands, letting Dave know through gesture alone that he wanted Dave to finish and aim his own load at John's lips. 

Dave started panting, moaning and tensing up.

Dave focused on John's eyes, how they looked tired but still filled with lust and... amusement.

John was getting a kick out of the whole thing.

John was smiling and slightly laughing at how desperate Dave looks to cum.

Dave is so desperate to finish on John's face and he wants nothing more then to do it, but he doesn't want to finish early. Dave is shaking, trying so hard to hold off, trying hard to impress John. John was right between his thighs, John's wide open mouth was right in front of him. Dave just tensed up, muttering, "fuck. fuck. fuck." With every pull on his cock.  Dave finished, spilling his load onto his lover's face. John caught as much as he could with his mouth and swallowed. John started chuckling afterwards, like the entire affair wasn't the hottest thing Dave ever fucking witnessed in his life. 

John moved his hands from Dave's cock to Dave's hips. John started rubbing Dave, trying to shimmer him down from his constant shaking and quivering. Dave was still way to nervous to stop shaking.

"Come here, come here." John invited Dave to lay down next to him, "you okay?"

Dave crawled off of John and layed down besides him, still shaking.   


Dave had to cough to readjust his throat, it felt sore and sounded just as so as he spoke, "I just- It's just- you're- you're so good." Dave kept shivering. "I just love you so much, it's making me nervous."

"You liked that whole thing as much as I did though, right?" John's brows lowered, slightly in concern.

"Oh God! Yes." Dave's voice sounded hoarse as he defended the experience. "The best day of my life just keeps getting."

John chuckled. "This is the best day of my life too, don't worry though, we'll be able to out do it easily." 

Dave hummed, "not so sure about that."

John lifted up his brows, thinking about how he's going to propose to Dave, marry him, move in with him and start their lives together... yeah... it won't be hard to top this. John yawned.  "Can you give me just a minute, sweetheart? I'll be right back."

Dave sounded a bit sad as John left the bed, "where are you going?"

"Going to get some water for your throat." John got up out of bed. "You sound like if Kermit the frog got choked by Animal."

Dave sighed, not only was John compassionate. He was so fucking funny too.

John shoke his head as he lazily walked across the room, Dave's just as cute and as lovey-dovey as John hoped.


End file.
